Embodiments of the present description generally relate to the field of microelectronic device packaging and, more particularly, to bumpless build-up layer (BBUL) packaging. With shrinking microelectronic device sizes, the precise alignment of the microelectronic devices within a BBUL package has become of greater consequence.